fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter I: Theresa's Birthday
This is the first Chapter of this series, Derek was exhausted when he came home late at night and went to bed. He wakes up in the afternoon, when his father, Brom, called his mother home to wake up Derek. His mother was not very happy about getting up late in the afternoon, but relieved that the rest of Derek's friends were alive out of the woods. His mother tells Derek to go see his father outside and figuring out what to get for Theresa's Birthday. Will he listen to his father to do good deeds around Oakvale? Let's find out. Derek is trying to wake up! Derek slept in his bed through the morning and woke up late around 12:00 pm when his mother called Derek out of his bed and she starts complaining to Derek about waking up late. "It's 12:07 in the afternoon, Derek! What were you doing late at night that YOU have to go to bed at 10:00 pm and get up at 6:00 am! Today it's your sister's birthday and you need to get a present like I have to tell you yesterday!" Derek looked very tired, he grab something to eat from the fridge by having special scrambled eggs that his mother cooked for breakfast in the morning with milk and said "Sorry, mom. I was playing 'A Hero's Journey' with my friends and got done playing at 12:00 am and finished the game all together and got home around 2:00 am and went to bed around 3:00 am in the morning...And I got up around 30 minutes later and it's around 3:30 am in the morning and I started counting sheeps while closing my eyes and went back to sleep around 4:00 am," while he was eating his breakfast. His mom said "Well, why weren't you coming home around 8 o' clock in the evening to play in the woods with your friends?! I haven't seen you since 7 o' clock and I have to call the guards to look for you and your friends when it's dark outside!" Derek looks depressed, he finished off his breakfast and finished off his milk, looked wear out, and said "We were running out of time and haven't came back out of woods and we were out on woods when we were lost, until we made it out of the woods by 11:30 in the evening. Luckily, nobody died in the woods and we were all alive in this village, and the good thing is we've finally finished the game. And the guards found us and tell us to go back to our home, so we were all tired and went back to our home and get some good night sleep," his mother were worried sick of what's happening last night, but she's happy that Derek and his friends were alive and made it back home. "Then good! Don't get lost out of the woods again, even when it's dark! Now, Derek, you need to go outside and get with your father about giving your sister a birthday present, because this is an important celebration for this family. I'm going to the trader in Barrow Fields to get a birthday cake for your sister, and you need to go outside with your father and figure it out how you can get a birthday present for Theresa. I'll be back in 10 minutes to get a birthday cake for Theresa." Derek and his mother walked out of the house and his mother locked the door and his mother walks out the house and into the Barrow Fields as she goes. Dreaming of being a Hero Derek didn't know where his father's at and sits on the stairs in the front porch of the house in order to wait for his father came by while he closed his eyes, fell asleep, and dream of becoming a hero in his life, like what William Black did to the Old Kingdom and be known as "Archon", dreaming of his greatness in the future of Derek as a hero or a villian in his life throughout albion, dreamed of becoming a noble knight, then he dreamed of using a lot of magic in his will which makes him a powerful wizard, then he dreamed of becoming an evil warrior, slaughtering every innocents in his ways of blood and gore. He thought being evil is like having to grow horns on his head, looking very scary that frightened all people in Albion, which can call the gods to take Derek into hell, unless he can be brought back to life by selling his soul to the devil and becoming a living wraith. Then, he thought being good is like having a halo on his head with wings on his shoulder, looking like godlike brilliant that all people of Albion would love him very much, which he stays in this world as a son of god by helping citizens, protecting traders, and saving Albion, whether the world is in danger or whether there's danger in Albion, and he likes that very much. The easiest ways to earn golds Brom walks towards Derek in the front porch and said to Derek "Come on, lad, wake up!", Derek opened his eyes and wakes up and said "Oh, sorry dad, I'm just trying to wake up, but now I'm waked up," Brom sighed with disappointments, "Daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother; mind always wandering," Brom said with an smile, "Well, let it wander off to find your sister, will you?" Brom said to Derek and Derek feel stressed out about what happens last night. "I was playing 'A Hero's Journey' out in the woods overnight and got lost in the woods and-" Brom interrupts Derek by saying "I know, Bill told me what happens when you're out in the woods, playing with your friends out in the woods by playing a game called 'A Hero's Journey', your favorite game that you used to play it a lot as a role playing that you wish to become the next hero in line, like William Black," and Derek said with the positive attitude "Yes," "Well anyways..." Brom stretches his back and shoulders to feel relieved, "She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't given her a birthday present yet," Brom said as Derek walks away and looked back at Brom, listening "Don't tell me you forgot to get her one? Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son," and Derek said with an upset emotion "I got up late and had a brunch, so that I had breakfast and lunch at the same time," Brom replied "Well, that happens that you got home late and went to bed late in the early morning, that's what I know from your sister," Derek sighed with a facepalm and said "I will never do this late night stuff ever again, I promised." Brom thought of an idea and starts making a deal with Derek, "Hmm, I tell you what, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale," Derek respond happily "Well, that will be very easy, dad. Would that be enough to buy her a present," Derek was relieved that he would go around Oakvale to buy Theresa a birthday gift. "That should be enough to buy her a present," Brom respond, "Now get moving and stay out of trouble," Derek walks away to find places to do good deeds. Doing good deeds around Oakvale, just like his father said As soon as Derek walks to find places to do good deeds, he come across a little girl name Emily. Emily was very sad while in tears and Emily said to Derek, gasping for air, "I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where," Derek said while being nice, "Did your brother stole your teddy bear?" and she said "I don't know!" "Her stuffing needs changing today and I can't find her! Please help!" Rosie panicked and Derek tries to calm her down and look her into the eyes "Don't you worry, Emily, I'll find Rosie for you. If your brother has it, I'll take that teddy bear away from him quickly and give to you. Alright?" Emily relieved and said, "Thank you, Derek, I'll tell you what she looks like," and explained "She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back," Derek replies "I'll rescue your furry bear, I'll be hoping she wasn't harmed by your brother." Derek walks off and heard a man and a woman having a affair behind that house. And so, Derek walks into the alley, and right behind the house, spotted a man kissing a woman, hugging her fondly, and say how much she loves her. A man turned to Derek, shocked to see a child coming by and spoke innocently "What?! I was just...I'm...I've never met this woman. Who is she?" Derek was curious to see a man and a woman having fun with each other and said "What are you-" a man interrupts Derek, quiet him, and said to him "Look, sonny. Keep your mouth shut about this, right?" a man continues "My wife's at home with our little ones and I'm supposed to be working," a man continues to say what he was doing "But a man should be entitled to do what he likes, don't you think?" and a man starts to make a deal with Derek "Tell you what, if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece." And Derek starts to worry of what happens if he takes a bribe from a man when he was cheating on his wife, then he frowns and said to a man loudly "You listen here, mister! My dad works very hard to raise me very well as a normal child, and I've learned to be nice around this village and he will be giving me a gold piece for every good deed I've done in Oakvale," Derek continues as he now show disagreements with a man, "Your secrets will not be safe with me and I'm not taking any gold from the mysterious strangers like you!" A man was scared that Derek keeps acting like a scary child and he tells Derek "Just don't tell my wife. I can't let her find out about this." Derek walks away, ignoring a man, not saying anything, and exits out of the alley and into the front as he walks down the slope and into the central area in Oakvale, a woman called Derek as he walks up to the woman. "Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine?" the woman shouted and starts her rants that she feels like it's a deal breaker. "With some woman, I don't doubt!" a woman continues, "I run his house, bring his children, and what do I get in return? Nothing!" and ask Derek for her aid, "If you find him, let me know, won't you?" and Derek knows what kind of man she was talking about and explains to the woman, "Your husband is cheating on you, because I saw a man up the slope, right behind that house, and making out that woman that he was playing with her," the woman shocked to hear what Derek has to say and respond "You have? Right, I'm going to turn him into Balverine food!" and thank Derek by saying "Thank you, young sir, for telling me." and the woman runs out of the central area, up the slope, through the alley as Derek were following her and hides into the alley where the woman is right behind the house as the man's lady affair runs out through the alley and Derek hears a belligerent arguments between a man and his wife as Derek was laughing so hard that he can't stop laughing that the woman was yelling at a man right behind the house, saying things to a man that Derek laughs. A minute later, Derek walks out of the alley and sees his father for the gold piece, "Well done, lad. Here's your reward for those good deeds," Brom said as he gives Derek a gold piece he wanted and ask him "Have you got enough money for Theresa?" and Derek respond "I need to talk to the trader near the tavern, he might've had chocolates in his hands. So, Derek walks off and down the slope and met up with the trader near the tavern, "Hello, lad! I'm a trader, I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially to fine folk like your good self. Some little girl I saw said that you have a sister, and it's her birthday. And it seems you haven't got her a present yet. It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here. Guaranteed to put a smile on any sister's face, for only three gold pieces." Derek looked in his pockets and he just had 1 gold, "Okay, that's all I want to know, I'll be back with 3 gold pieces in my pockets," Derek said as he walks and the trader said "I'll be here if you need anything, but hurry before I eat it by myself," Derek yelled to the trader, "DON'T!" a trader respond, "What?!", and Derek walks up to the trader "I said, don't eat that sweets, because I got to do good deeds around Oakvale in order to get gold pieces from my dad and I'll come by to you to get those sweets from you," "Okay," said the trader, "I won't eat this sweets, take your time, lad," and Derek walks toward near the farm in the cul-de-sac and was called by a farmer as the farmer rushes to Derek and said to him, happily surprise "Oh, thank goodness. Listen, lad, could you do me a favour?" and Derek replied, "What you got going on, Mr. Prism," the farmer respond "I got to... er, you know, answer a call of nature. Stay here and watch this stock for me, there's a good lad," as the farmer point Derek to the barrels and boxes in the center of the cul-de-sac as Derek walks toward the barrels and boxes and the farmer said, "Just stand between those two stacks and don't move!" Derek said "Will do, Mr. Prism," as the farmer said "I'll put in a good word in for you when I get back. Right - won't be long!" and he rushes out of the cul-de-sac to use the restroom in the outhouse near the beach. Since, Derek were standing between those two stacks, a little boy walks up to Derek and said "My cousin says that the barrels in these warehouses might have stuff in them," a little boy orders to Derek "Quick! While he's away, smash his barrels up and see what's inside! Unless you're too scared. Unless you're just a big blubbing girl!" Derek shouts to the little boy, "No, I got to watch these two stacks while he was away." A little boy was impatient and demands Derek to do this, "Come on, let's go and break stuff," Derek stared at the little boy with a angry look and said "Clarence!" "But, but..." "No!" "But, you've done this before last night, Derek." "No." "You just going to stand there like a lemon." "I'm standing here to guard the stacks, but if you tried to steal those stacks, I'm going to tell on you." "Being good is so boring." "Being good is a good way to make friends." "Would you prefer to smashing things." "No." "Come on, there's still time to break stuff." "No." "Aww, you're no fun at all." "I don't care, Clarence!" The little boy frowns as he starts to get bored and tired. 5 seconds later. "Fine, have your stupid good day, then." The little boy walks away, upset, thought of calling Derek, a wimp. And the farmer arrived in the cul-de-sac, saw Derek still standing, and said "Excellent! Thanks, lad. You've done me a big favour," the farmer was happy to see Derek did good things by standing near the two stacks, "I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you made," Derek starts to move and said to the farmer, "Please do so, Mr. Prism, I'll make sure he'll never forget that." Derek walks out of the cul-de-sac and reports to his father near his home, "Well done, lad. Here's an another gold piece for your good deed," and Derek informs Brom "The box of sweets that the trader had that I've met near the tavern cost about 3 gold pieces," Brom was proud of Derek that Derek had done something good around Oakvale that he almost there to have 3 gold pieces. "Then, one more good deed, lad, then you have enough money to buy a box of chocolates from that trader you've seen before." Derek walks off, happily and walks down the slope, through the central area, through the cul-de-sac, and into an area that the little boy was fending off the bully. The little boy was bullied by the bully that he was holding on the teddy bear with a blue patch on the back. "That's Rosie!" Derek thought and rushes to the little boy and cried to Derek "Get him off me! Please help!", Derek guard the little boy from the bully and said to the little boy "You had Rosie on your hand. What's going on?" The little boy respond "He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him. But, you look strong. I bet you could scare him off for good!" Derek looks at the bully with a hatred look on his face, "Walter!", Derek yelled at the bully, "What?" the bully stunned to see Derek on his way, guarding the little boy, "What do you want? I'm just dealing with this brat." the bully angrily talk it out with Derek "He was irritating me, playing with my sister and her stupid teddy bear. Now he won't give it to me, just because I said I'd rip its stupid head off. I told him, if he doesn't do what I say, I'm going to make his life a misery." Derek pinched the bully's neck and berate "How would you feel if you've been bullied by a grown-up street thug around Oakvale or Bowerstone that they were trying to take your stuff?!!" the bully screamed in agony. "How would you feel if the grown-up street gang member beats you up and knocks you out cold or killed you and take your stuff?!! Derek grabbed his head, pulling the bully's hair. "Aah! Mommy!" screamed the bully as Derek hit the bully's head on the rock fence, grabbed the bully's neck and shove him in the rock fence, punched him in the face, headbutt him, punched his stomach really hard that the bully goes down, throwing up on the ground. Derek stomped on his back, get on his back while he's down, shoved his head on the vomit that the bully threw up, subduing the bully, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, LET ME GO, I'M SORRY! (cried)" Derek let's go of his bully and the bully gets up "I'm sorry, I'll leave him alone. Just don't hit me again!" the little boy teased at the bully before the bully finished what he said and run away, feeling remorsed. "Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you." the little boy said to Derek, "Here, I'll let you look after Rosie, she'll be safe with you!" the little boy handed him a teddy bear and walks away into the central area, looking for Emily, and confronted by a guard. "There you are my good lad!" shouted the guard. "Bill!" said Derek feeling remorsed, "I'm sorry for hurting that big boy, Bill, I won't do it again," Derek cried "Just don't tell my dad about this," "Relax, my good lad, what you're doing is self-defense of protecting that boy that her mother heard about this," Derek surprised to see he's doing good, "Self-defense of protecting the civilian?" Derek smiled with a great charisma, "Yes, self-defense of others, it's a good thing that you're fending off the bully from the little boy," Emily walks up to Derek, spotted a teddy bear, "You found Rosie?", Emily said with a smile on her face. "Yes, here's Rosie," Derek gives the teddy bear to Rosie, "How nice of you finding her a teddy bear for her," Bill said to Derek while Emily gasped in excitement "You found Rosie! Thank you so much! Come on, Rosie, let's change your stuffing..." Rosie walks off and Bill respond to Derek of his good deeds he's put in Oakvale "I'll be at my duty to check for something at the Barrow Fields to see what's going on. Stay out of the trouble, lad, your father should be proud of you." Chocolates for Theresa Derek walks up to home to see his father "Well done, lad, Bill and the boy's mother told me all about it, especially Emily's mother told me all about it. Here's 2 gold pieces for all good deeds you put. That'll be enough money to buy chocolates for Theresa." Derek was excited to see this happening in his life as a perfect angel, "Thank you, dad, I'll get those box of chocolates for my sister's birthday. I'll never forget this, dad." Soon as he walks down the slope, met up with the trader, "You're lucky, that I still got these sweets. Quickly. Give me three gold pieces now and they're yours," Derek give the trader 3 gold pieces which right now, he has only one gold pieces. "Young sir, they're yours. Wish your sister a happy birthday from me now won't you?" The trader gives Derek a box of chocolate as Derek walks out of the central area, under the bridge, and into the farm where his sister is near the Barrow Fields gate. "Hello, my good brother, I was hoping you weren't missing my birthdays, just like the last time. So, I was waiting for your present, Derek," Derek responds to Theresa "Here, sis, here's the chocolate you wanted. Happy Birthday, sis!" "I knew you're going to bring me chocolates. It's just like my dream," Theresa takes the box of chocolates from Derek. "Come on, let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now." Oakvale Massacre Derek walks out of the farm, "Wait! There's something wrong..." Theresa spoke curious of what happens right now. "Bandits!", a runaway man runs through the Barrow Fields gate toward the boy while he gets ready to fight, but a runaway man was shot by an arrow. Theresa panicked "It's really happening...They're here! You got to hide!", Derek jumped over the fence, watching the bandits killing everybody in Oakvale. A bandit hit a corpse of a runaway man, "Got one!", and the bandit continues to slaughter in Oakvale, wielding torches and steel, slaying and burning all in their path, which sets Oakvale on wildfire. As soon as the time goes on, blood-red flames lit the night as the bandits slaughter every villagers without mercy or remorse, laid every bodies filled the streets. The bandits reached the last house, where Derek and his family lived. And Brom tried to be a hero by protecting his family for the heaven's sake and fell mortally wounded, he was no warrior, he was an ordinary villager trying to save his family's life and Brom fell to the ground, dead. The bandits continues to rip the house apart, but could not find Derek, so the attackers took Theresa and Derek's mother. Derek watched as all he knew was taken away and his whole life has been crushed to ashes. He was all by himself as he rushed to his home from up the hill and through the bridge to see his family. All he can ever find was Brom laying their on the ground, murdered. Derek cried so hard and he couldn't see his mother and his sister around, he cried on his father's chest and cannot stop crying as his life was completely destroyed that his hope is gone. Then the bandit came out of nowhere, rushed to Derek with his sword as he was trying to kill him or capture him, then the bandit was shocked by a lightning cast by a mysterious hero. "We must leave. It's not safe here." Maze looked down at Derek, "They're all dead. You don't want to join them, do you? Derek was speechless as he looked at the hero looking like a god on the Albion's side. "No..." that's all what Derek said. "Then give me your hand," the mysterious hero land Derek his hand and Derek agrees to leave Oakvale behind as he touched the hero's hand and teleports out of Oakvale and into a nearby place at Lookout Point.